Moderator Tyki
by Lusitania
Summary: Tyki is probably the most normal member of the Noah family. Too bad for him because he has to put up with his messed up family everyday. This is a story about tyki's typical day at the household of the Noah's. My first D.Grayman fic. Enjoy!
1. Moderator tyki: Roles

**Disclaimer**: I do not own D.gray-man nor do i own any of its characters

This is my first D.Gray-man fic. Enjoy!!!

**Moderator Tyki: Roles **

In the Noah household, the 'children' take up different roles. The twins, Debit and Jasdero, are somewhat the ones who people would consider to be the individuals who always fight with the youngest which is Rhode. Rhode would be the favorite of the 'father' and the spoiled brat.

Skin is the member that most normal families don't have—the psychotic one who always needs guidance. And then there's Tyki, the elder brother who always gets the blame because of his siblings' misbehavior. He's also the moderator for when things go wrong in the household. This story is about how a day goes by for Tyki Mikk of the Noah family

>>To be continued 

I know what you're thinking...'nothing much about this fic' please wait for the second chapter where Tyki's life story really begins.

Anyway, I would like you all to review this chapter so that I may know whether this fic is worth coninuing or not. Thanks!!!


	2. Moderator Tyki: Mornings

**Disclaimer: **I do not own D.Gray-man nor do I own any of its characters

Chapter 2. Enjoy!!!

**Moderator Tyki: Mornings **

The sun shone brightly over the Noah family's castle. Through a certain room, it seeped through the heavy, red velvet curtains that covered the 10 foot glass windows of Tyki's room. With a few groans, the brown haired man got up from his comfortable four post, curtain decorated bed and stretched. He isn't much of a morning person because of just one reason.

"HEY!!! THAT'S MY BACON!!!"

"That's why. And that's Rhode. More likely than not, she's fighting with debit and Jasdero. With a sigh, the man walked up to the bathroom, washed up, got dressed in his usual formal attire and went downstairs.

No doubt, there they were, Debit, Jasdero and Rhode, fighting over a piece of bacon. Debit was holding on the bacon with his mouth while trying to pry Rhode off of it whose also biting on the piece of meat. Jasdero is trying desperately to pry Rhode off the bacon too by pulling on the younger one's legs.

"TYKI MIKK!!! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? THE CARNIVAL?" That's the earl "your siblings have been on each other's throats ever since breakfast began"

"Hai, Hai, sumimasen, sennen kho" Tyki lazily went up to them and called upon a tease. Within a split second, the butterfly ate the bacon sending all three youngsters to the floor.

"TYKI!!!!!!!!!" Tyki could've sworn that his eardrums exploded when the three yelled straight to his ears.

"Urusei, you three are annoying and I had no choice" the man said fingering his ear to see if it was still working fine.

"But that was my bacon" Rhode gave the earl the cutest puppy dog eyes. The earl just couldn't resist.

"She's right Tyki. Give her your bacon" the grinning clown commanded.

"What?" Tyki whined. Why must he suffer for the misbehavior of the other.

"TYKI MIKK!!!" earl scolded. Although the fat man still had that abnormally large grin on his face, Tyki knew better. So, he disdainfully gave his bacon to Rhode.

"Yayy!!! Thanks, sennen kho!" Rhode hugged the older man. Tyki could only look as the kid, much younger than him, devour his bacon. He tried not to drool--it won't be Tyki-like to drool--but with his current meal, it's hard to resist. The man looked down of what was left of his breakfast--2 eggs, 2 toasts and 2 slices of tomato.

Compare that to Rhode's 7 strips of bacon, 4 eggs and 6 French toasts. If not Rhode's then look at what the twins got--5 strips of bacon, 3 eggs, 2 butter toasts and a slice of chocolate cake--each twin has this set by the way. Speaking of cakes, skin is devouring one right now. Tyki looked at the man with no table manners devouring the yummy looking blueberry cheesecake. _'How come I don't get a cake?'_

"Hey, how come I don't get a cake" Rhode whined as she took one of skin's cake (skin eats 6 whole cakes for breakfast).

"Hey!!!" sweet tooth scolded "That's mine" the man then stood up and tried to punch Rhode. Rhode was smart enough to dodge it. Skin went in for another blow but the little girl went behind Tyki Mikk.

"Tyki help me" she playfully said.

"What?" Tyki oblivious to his surrounding looked up only to see skin's abnormally huge fist collide with his face.

_'MY FACE!!!'_ Tyki mentally cursed as the force of the impact drove him down the floor with a bleeding nose.

"Skin Boric, just give Rhode your cake and ask for a new one" Millennium earl scolded the beast like Noah.

_'Oh yeah, that's real nice, sennen kho. Give your suggestion after I got punched'_ Tyki thought as he got up and ordered one of the akuma servants to fetch him a mirror.

"Tch!" was all skin's reply as he sat back down and waited for his cake to arrive. Rhode, on the other hand returned to her seat and ate the cake that she now claimed as hers.

"Don't I get a cake? I mean, I got punched!!!" Tyki whined and returned to his seat. He took the mirror that the akuma delivered and looked at himself. No real damage, just a reddened cheek.

"Tyki, quit acting like a ten year old" Millennium earl commanded as he devoured a whole goblet of ice cream filled with whip cream on top with 3 chocolate wafers and two chocolate dipped bananas.

_'Tch! Look who's talking'_ The man thought as he watched his master in disgust _'you're eating habits is similar to that of a five year old's'_

"Besides..." the earl continued "...I have to at least keep one of you to look normal and in tip top shape"

"What about skin?"

"He can't stand two seconds without sweets"

Skin looked up hearing this statement "yes I--"he cut his sentence off as he took another bite from the cake due to temptation "...can" he continued.

"Jasdero!"

"Looks like a scarecrow"

"Hey!!!"

Both Tyki and the earl ignored Jasdero's retort. "Debit!"

"Where have you seen a man wearing fur in this day and age?"

"Hey, I'll have you know these furs are very expensive" Debit shouted.

"Then how about Rhode?"

"Are you kidding me?" Debit cut in before the earl replied "where have you seen a girl with blue spiky hair wearing a pink and purple stocking and an overly short miniskirt?"

"Why you!!!" Rhode, angered by debit's insult, pounced on the older sibling and started to rip his head off.

"TYKI!!!" The earl shouted.

"Why do I have to break them up?" the man whined once more.

"Because I said so and if you don't then I'll have to kill the man who makes your tuxedoes now GO!!"

Tyki mentally threw profanities at the fat man. He's used the greatest threat there is to him≈killing his personal designer. What's so special about the designer? Simple, Tyki's designer is the only one who knows that he is has a 27 inch waist. Everybody thought he had a perfect 25 and a half waist and if others find out the truth, he'll be forever teased a 'big betty' or 'fat ass' there's no way he'll live it down. He reached the spot of conflict and broke it up. Not very easy if one (Rhode) of them is literally gnawing on the other's (Debit) head and the other one (Jasdero) trying to pry the one off the other.

Tyki's P.O.V.

I walked in and tried to pry Rhode off Debit's head. She won't budge. Jasdero is pulling too. Although all his pulling are to no avail, I'm really starting to like Jasdero. He usually helps out during conflicts like these. Without his help, oh boy, I don't know if I can survive this hell hole.

It was a good 15 minutes before fight broke off.

"SENNEN KHO!!! DEBIT RUINED MY SHIRT!!!" Rhode complained. The earl looked at Debit.

"OH YEAH? WELL IF JASDERO HAD A LITTLE MORE STRENGTH THEN MAYBE HE WOULD'VE PRIED HER OFF ME SOONER" Debit countered. The earl looked at Jasdero.

"WELL IF TYKI HAD COME IN SOONER THEN MAYBE HER SHIRT WOULDN'T BE RIPPED" Jasdero pointed an accusing finger on me.

_'Nice going scarecrow'_ I thought as I felt the millennium earl's eyes on me. Forget what I said about me liking Jasdero cause right now, I could really, really, really, throttle him.

End of Tyki's P.O.V.

"TYKI MIKK!!!" The earl scolded the man.

"What, so now its my fault?" Tyki retorted.

"YES!!!" the earl yelled "YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO PLAY TODAY TYKI. I'LL LEAVE THAT TO SKIN"

_'Oh great'_ Tyki thought. His bacon was already taken away and now the earl would take away his privileges to torture humans. If this is what happens during the morning, the tyki can only hope the rest of the day won't come.

To be continued

Please Review


	3. Moderator Tyki: Afternoons

Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray-Man nor do I own any of its characters

Before we start the chapter, I would like to express my _**UTMOST APOLOGIES **_to my readers for the obnoxiously long update. Hope you guys aren't too pissed off.

**Moderator Tyki: Afternoons**

Tyki yawned as he sat on his chair by the fire place. He is what one would call a bored….bored….bored….bored Noah. Rhode has gone off somewhere saying she'll go plague her classmate's 2-day slumber party. Skin said he'll buy some sweets while debit and Jasdero went out in search for an innocence. While he, he stays here in the house because he's grounded. What a joke!!! He could almost se the sign '7000 year old (not sure about Tyki's real age) male, grounded by a grinning clown' What a joke! And so, here he is now sitting in a chair doing nothing. Did he mention he's bored?

"TYYYKIIIII!!!" Well, boredom is about to turn to fury as the millennium's favorite entered the room.

"What do you want, Rhode?" he asked, boredom evident in his tone.

"I'm bored" she simply stated.

'_Bored? Hmph, try spending you're afternoon sitting beside a fire place with nothing to do but watch the miracle of life unfold itself through a tiny, insignificant fly flying inside the room ya little rascal'_ He thought. And he was about to say that but it won't be very Tyki-like now would it?

"So?" he said instead

"Where's relo?" She asked, looking around the room to in hopes of finding the talking umbrella

"Debit and Jasdero took it with them" he wished he hadn't said that due to one fact: If relo is out, and Rhode is bored, he'll have to entertain the little bitch.

"Ehhhhhhhh…" Rhode whined "But I'm bored, I'm bored, I'm bored, I'm bored, I'm bored, I'm bored,!!!" She's now rolling on the carpet, pounding it with her fist "Oi Tyki… play with me" she said as soon as she sat up.

"No way. Aren't you supposed to be plaguing your classmates slumber party?" he said as he got out his pocket book and started reading it.

"I've done that already and now I'm bored and I have nothing to do" The girl continued to whine.

"What's with all the ruckus" Millenium ear entered the room.

"Rhode's bored…again" Tyki casually turned back to his pocket book

"I thought you went out to plague your classmate's slumber party" The earl turned to his favorite

"I've already done that, Sennen kho" Rhode whined.

"Ahh, is that so? Then why don't you find yourself an exorcist and 'play' with him…or her"

"Is that okay?" Rhode have some tone of hopefulness in her question.

The millennium nodded "You see, unlike Tyki, your not grounded"

Tyki scoffed at this statement.

"But its no fun playing with an exorcist alone. Can Tyki come with me?" Rhode gave the millennium her puppy dog look. Tyki smirked at this as he knew the millennium earl can't resist. He'll have fun today and there's nothing the earl can do.

"Alright fine. But remember Tyki…" Millennium 'glared' at the man "…Rhode's in charge"

"Hai, hai, sennen kho" the brown haired Noah stood up and put on his coat and hat

"Yay, yay, yay" This came from Rhode, jumping for joy, excited at the prospect of torturing an exorcist. "Let's go, Tyki" with that, the two Noah sped off.

"Is that him?" Tyki asked as the face of the exorcist showed itself in his card.

"Aaaaaaaaah…" Rhode whined "…he's not the cursed one? sigh well, never mind, he's Allen kun's friend anyway so torturing him would be just as fun" Rhode's eyes glowed with sadistic anticipation as she watch the red haired exorcist continue his journey in search for the assigned innocence.

To be continued

Like I said before, I am _**EXCEEDINGLY SORRY **_ for the obnoxiously long update. I've been so busy writing my torture fics for Bleach and beyblade I forgot about this one

Anyway, please review


	4. Moderator Tyki: Tease

Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray-Man nor do I own any of its characters

Sorry for the long update guys. Something went wrong with our internet connection

**Moderator Tyki: Tease **

Tyki gave out a loud sigh as he looked around the alternate dimension created by the younger Noah. Then, his eyes fell upon the scene laid before him. Rhode has crucified Lavi using her sharpened, floating candlesticks.

The exorcist himself is bloody and bare at the top. The only garment the boy had on his entire body was his boxers and for a moment, Tyki wondered where Rhode got her sadistic personality.

"Neh? Where is Allen kun?" Rhode playfully asked the red haired exorcist.

Lavi simply replied by groaning, expressing his pain. His innocence is currently in Rhode's possession, playing with it like a toy hammer. So far, the girl has stabbed him multiple times with the candlesticks and beat him with coat racks that littered the dimension together with the dolls. He can't exactly remember when and how all these happened. Only thing he remembered was his horrible past being shown to him all of a sudden.

"Tyki, can I borrow one of your butterflies?" Rhode approached her senior.

"Eh? What do you need my tease for?" Tyki asked, surprised that Rhode would take interest with one of his pets.

"It's a secret" was all the blue haired girl gave him. With a sigh, the older Noah snapped his fingers and out came a tease.

"Thanks" Rhode shouted in a singsong tone as she took the blue butterfly and headed for her hostage. Tyki simply watched, curious of what the girl would do. He found out soon enough as Rhode lifted Lavi's boxers to make room for the Tease.

'_Well that's gonna hurt'_ he thought. Just imagining what would happen is painful. On the other hand, Tyki can't help but admire Rhode's creative and imaginative ideas.

The blue haired Noah smiled as she let go of the boxers, having put the tease in place, the only thing she needs to do is listen.

Tyki could've sworn he'd gone deaf over the exorcist's scream of pain as the tease started digging in. Man, can that boy scream loud! Well he can't blame him, what Rhode did was below the belt both figuratively and literally.

Lavi struggled against the candle sticks bounding him on the invisible wall behind him while his lips continue to express his pain as the tease started eating away his sensitive area.

"Wow, your butterfly is really digging in, Tyki" Rhode turned towards her senior, a mischievous smile plastered across her face.

Tyki nodded in agreement. He should know, the butterflies have yet to taste flesh for so long. Well, live flesh at least. He fed them constantly with frozen meat. Looking back, Tyki first thought about the reason why the millennium earl gave him the butterflies. He learned that the hard way as one day, the butterflies came out without his command and started chasing everything that has flesh around the house (him included). No wonder the earl gave it to him, they are just too much hassle. On the bright side, they could be handy during combat situations.

Flashback

"Tyki Mikk, I proudly give you this butterfly as your weapon seeing as you have yet to master your powers" the earl approached him with a smile.

"For me?" he asked, perplexed but he took the butterfly anyway.

"You may call it whatever you want" with that, the earl left

Tyki turned a page of his book as he continued reading. He has yet to master his powers since it was just around two weeks since his awakening and two weeks since the earl gave him tease.

All of a sudden, a tease came out from his hand.

"Hello there, what do you want?" he asked the butterfly. The tease simply stared at him and Tyki could've sworn it was looking at him with a 'dinner-is-served' stare. Then, another came out and another and another. All of a sudden, the room was littered with tease, looking at him.

"Umm…" was all he could say. Suddenly, all of the adorable butterflies showed there fangs and charged at him. The only thing he was able to do was run around in circles until a maid came in. she served as a good meal for the tease.

end of flashback

He sighed at the memory. Sweet, sweet tease. They were designed as weapons for slow killing but who would've thought that Rhode would see them as tools for fun. Even he, always, sometimes….okay…seldom…feel pity for the tease's prey. Tyki looked up and saw Lavi's boxers stained red with blood. More blood oozed from the exorcist's boxers down the pale hips and legs. _'Damn, that looks painful' _he thought.

He was broken out of his trance as Rhode returned with one fat tease in hand.

"Thanks a lot Tyki!" She exclaimed with a contented smile.

He took the fat tease in his hands and after the butterfly made a burp, vanished in thin air. Then, the man looked at his watch. "5:45 pm" he muttered. Their nearing Rhode's curfew time. Time to end this.

"That's enough, Rhode. Sennen kho would be looking for us anytime soon" Tyki approached Rhode.

"Ehhhhhhhhhhh…" Rhode whined "….mou, can't we just play a little more?"

"Iie, its nearing dinner time anyway"

"Alright fine" with that, Rhode freed her hostage.

Lavi fell on the ground, face down. His breathing is labored and the spot behind the remaining garment on his body ached like crazy. He tried to stand but he had no more energy left. With one last struggle, the red haired exorcist reached for his innocence. Unfortunately a gloved hand took it.

Tyki examined the black hammer then shattered it, revealing the innocence. With a squeeze, the said innocence turned to sand. "This isn't the heart" he muttered. With that, he turned away.

"Wait, Tyki!" Rhode shouted, stopping the Noah in his tracks "We have to bury him first"

Tyki looked at the red haired teen, breathing heavily on the ground, all bloody and bruised but still a live.

"He's still alive Rhode" he said.

"So?" Rhode smiled sadistically.

"Let me go, let me go, let me go" Lavi shouted over and over again as the Rhode's dolls pinned him on the wooden casket.

"Give my regards to Allen kun, exorcist" Rhode said happily, dropping 5 borrowed tease in the coffin and closing the lid letting the screams of the exorcist being eaten alive echo through the night.

Tyki simply watched then turned to leave, Rhode behind him. Tease is such a handy pet, whether for entertainment, for battles, or for pleasure, they give the best results.

To be continued.

Sorry for the long update

Please review


	5. Moderator Tyki: Evenings

Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray-Man nor do I own any of its characters

Before we start the chapter, I would like to express my _**UTMOST APOLOGIES **_to my readers for the obnoxiously long update. Hope you guys aren't too pissed off.

**Moderator Tyki: Night **

"You're late" the millennium earl turned towards the two Noah that entered the dining hall.

"Sumimasen, sennen kho. Rhode got carried away on "playing" with the red haired exorcist" Tyki explained as he a Rhode took their normal seats.

"Did you take his innocence?"

"Yes"

"And?"

"It's not the heart. It just turned to sand" Tyki explained to the grinning 'man' at the end of the table as the appetizers were served. Oysters and a bottle of red wine was tonight's appetizer. Their having crab soup for…well…soup and for the main dish, they'll have Roasted quarter leg chicken with garlic sauce.

They all have different preferences for dessert, the millennium prefers his whipped cream, ice cream topped with chocolate syrup, apples and bananas. Rhode prefers Banana split. As for him…

"Where's my dessert?"

"I gave it to skin. It's his reward for being able to get 5 innocence in one day" The earl replied

"But why did you take _my _dessert?" Normally he wouldn't mind but he was really looking forward to dessert today. After all, Rhode took his breakfast earlier this morning.

"Quit acting like a ten year old Tyki" millennium said between mouthfuls of ice cream. Tyki just crossed his arms over his chest.

'

* * *

'_Ahh, My favorite time of the day' _tyki thought as he climbed up his bed. Sleep time is always his favorite part of the day due to the sole reason that no one bugs him. 

"Tyki?" no one but Rhode, that is. Tyki can't help but groan as his peace and quiet was disturbed.

"What do you want, Rhode?" he asked in a somewhat lazy tone as he turned away so his back is facing the blue haired girl. He just wishes that Rhode would pick up on it and stop bothering him.

"I'm bored"

"What do you want me to do?"

"Play with me"

"I don't want to"

"Why not?"

"Because I'm tired ad I'm too old to play with you. Go find someone who's close to your age"

"Like Debit and Jasdero?" Rhode seemed to light up

"Yeah, yeah, just don't bug me" Tyki is already half asleep by now

"Okay, thanks, Tyki!" with the, the child left

Tyki smiled as some quiet came back in the room.

"GET OUT OF MY ROOM YA BLUE HAIRED FREAK!!!"

'_well, it was good while it lasted'_ he thought as Debit's shout snapped him out of his sleep.

"DON'T SHOUT!!! I CAN HEAR YOU!!" came Rhode's exaggerated reply.

'_Why don't you two stop shouting and give me some peace and quiet' _Tyki wrapped his head with one of the pillows, trying to conceal the loud noises that disrupts him.

"WHAT IS ALL THE SHOUTING ABOUT?" The earl have finally acknowledged the crisis. Unfortunately, he didn't seem to acknowledge the fact hat he is also shouting.

'_Finally'_ Tyki knows that within just a few seconds, the shouting would cease. The earl always takes Rhode's side and would probably punish Debit for causing such a commotion. Poor guy, but sometimes life is unfair and he'll have to deal with it.

The brown haired man subconsciously smiled as he looks forward to peaceful sleep.

"Tyki said I should bother Debit and Jasdero"

"SAY WHAT?!" and now he is the one who's shouting.

"TYKI MIKK!!" the earl burst through his door "setting such a bad example for your younger sister, what were you thinking?"

"I was thinking of getting some peace and quiet" Tyki retorted despite the fact that the earl always sides with Rhode. But hey, at least he tried right?

The earl could only 'glare' at the man on the bed.

* * *

"I can't believe this, kicked out of my own room" Tyki shifted his position once again on the sofa, wrapping the blanket around him. Well, at least tomorrow would be better right? Right? Oh well, even a Noah can dream you know.

End

Please review


End file.
